1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection arrangement for ignition systems of internal combustion engines, and more particularly pertains to a quick disconnect electrical connection arrangement for the battery cables of a battery associated with an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With respect to providing good electrical contacts between electrical connectors and their associated batteries, there has been recognized to some extent the advantage of utilizing magnets to effect such electrical connections. In this respect, U.S. Pat. No. 2,764,747, issued to H. Modrey on Sept. 25, 1956, discloses the use of magnets associated with flat blade and round pin connectors in electrical circuits to facilitate a more efficient electrical contact. Specifically, Modrey relies primarily upon frictional contact between connectors, such frictional contact being achieved through a spring force exerted by the connectors themselves, and being supplemented through the use of magnetic material being crimped about one of the connectors and a small magnet being attached to the other of the connectors whereby a magnetic attraction between the magnet and the magnetic material assists in assuring a good electrical contact. However, the construction of the Modrey device is not adaptable to use with automobile batteries, nor is it designed as a quick disconnect arrangement in the manner of the present invention.
There has been at least one attempt to utilize a purely magnetic connection in an automotive electrical system. In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,796, issued to Issler et al on Apr. 26, 1977, illustrates a separable contact and connection arrangement for ignition cables to a fixed terminal, such as a distributor cap of a distributor-breaker assembly. Issler et al achieves such a connection by securely fastening a magnet to the end of an ignition cable, such magnet being magnetically engageable with a steel contact molded into a distributor cap. Some relative movement between the magnet and the electrical cable is permitted through the use of an assembly which includes a tensioned coil spring. The Issler et al arrangement is not utilizable with an automobile battery since it would be necessary to utilize batteries having connection posts constructed of a magnetizable material and these are not commercially available. Further, the Issler et al arrangement relies to a great extent upon the extended tubular sockets associated with a distributor cap for support of the connection arrangement. In this respect, the sockets substantially assist in maintaining the electrical connection and were they not present, such an electrical connection could not be maintained. As such, it would be functionally impossible to utilize the connection arrangement of Issler et al on an automotive battery.